


Operation go time#!

by jedigirl86



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedigirl86/pseuds/jedigirl86
Summary: Rey goes into labor while Poe is on a mission. Will he make it back in time?





	Operation go time#!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunburning Racing (Natblack1971)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sunburning+Racing+%28Natblack1971%29).



Rey had just entered her last month of pregnancy when Leia sent Poe on a mission. "She still has a couple weeks to go" Leia said. "As a rule, first babies never come early. You will be back in time."  
Rey even agreed with Leia's logic and insisted that Poe go ahead and go on this mission to Takkadona, to meet with Maz who had managed to get some vital information for the resistance.  
So three days later, Poe was hugging Rey trying to get in the mindset of leaving, but it just wasn't happening. Finally he pulled back and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "If you should go into labor, have Connix comm me with the words, operation go time."  
"Ok" Rey agreed. 

The next day  
Black Leader, this is Command. Come in. Over.”  
“Copy Command. This is Black Leader. What’s up Connix?”  
“Colonel Dameron, I have a message from the OTHER Colonel Dameron, sir. New orders. Return to base immediately. Operation Go Time is ready to roll.”  
“Operation Go Time? Did I miss a briefing Connix?”  
“Connix?? Connix!”  
“Poe.”

”OH. Oh…oh, kriff.”

“See you soon Colonel.”

Poe landed black one as fast as he could and left BB8 to do the shut down sequence.  
He ran all the way to the med bay and wasn't surprised when he saw Leia waiting for him along with Finn.  
"Go in in, Poe" Leia said. "Rey's been screaming for you."  
Poe burst through the door and ran to the bed just as Rey let out a blood curdling scream.  
"Where the fucking bantha fodder have you been?" Rey screamed.  
Poe would have laughed if another contraction hasn't hit Rey just then.  
"Ok Rey" Kalonia said. "Push."  
Rey pushed with all her night but soon crashed against the pillows. "I can't. It's to much."  
"You can do it Rey" Poe encouraged. Rey leveled a look at him as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Then you do it" she bellowed. "You try pushing another human out of your body if you think it's so easy."  
Poe bit back a laugh at Rey's words. Just then Kalonia told Rey to push one more time. Out of no where it was like a sudden burst of energy swept through Rey, and she pushed as hard as she could. Just then there was a slap against Skin accompanied by the cry of a newborn. Kalonia smiled as she wrapped the baby in a blanket. "Congratulations. It's a boy."  
The baby was placed in Rey's arms. Poe sat down next to her and gazed down at his tiny son. "You did good, sweetheart."  
Rey smiled. Just then Leia, Finn and Rose came into the room and Poe noticed that black squadron was standing in the hallway. He then looked at Rey. "You still want to name him what we picked out?"  
Rey nodded. Poe then lifted his son in his arms and walked over to Leia. "We wanted to honor Luke and Han, for their sacrifice in saving the resistance." Poe then placed the baby in Leia's arms. "Meet Han Luke Dameron."  
Leia's eyes filled with tears as she gazed down at the baby. She then looked at Poe and Rey and a smile graced her face. "Thank you."  
Baby Han made his way around the room as the proud parents looked on. Rey then leaned over and whispered in Poe's ear. "Lets have another one."


End file.
